videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lista de videojuegos de Game Boy Color
Esta es la lista oficial de juegos para Game Boy Color. Nota: Todos los juegos marcados con un * son jugables solo en Game Boy Color y modelos posteriores. 0-9 * 3D Pocket Pool * 4x4 World Trophy * 007 - The World is Not Enough * 10 Pin Bowling * 102 Dalmatians - Puppies to the Rescue (Eidos Interactive, 2000) * 1942 * 720° A * Action Man: Search for Base X * Airforce Delta * Aladdín * Alfred's Adventure * Alice in Wonderland * Aliens: Thanatos Encounter * All-Star Baseball 2000 * All-Star Baseball 2001 * All-Star Tennis 2000 * Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare * Animorphs * Antz * Antz Racing * Armada FX Racers * Armorines: Project Swarm * Army Men * Army Men 2 * Army Men: Air Combat * Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 * Arthur's Absolutely Fun Day! * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Austin Powers: Oh Behave * Austin Powers: Welcome to My Underground Lair! * Other Life: Azure Dreams B * Babe and Friends * Baby Félix Halloween * Backgammon * Ballistic * Barbie Fashion Pack Games * Barbie Magic Genie * Barbie Ocean Discovery * Barbie Pet Rescue * Barbie Kelly Club * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Batman: Chaos in Gotham City * Battletanx * Beach 'n Ball* * Billy Bob's Huntin' and Fishing* * Bionic Commando: Elite Forces (Nintendo, 2000)* * Black Bass Lure Fishing (Hot-B, Majesco, 1999) * Blade (HAL, Activision, 2000)* * Blaster Master: Enemy Below (Sunsoft, 2000) * Blue's Clues Alphabet Book* * Boarder Zone (Software Creations, Atari, 1999)* * Bob the Builder * Bomberman Max: Blue Champion (Hudson Soft, Vatical Entertainment, 2000)* * Bomberman Max: Red Challenger (Hudson Soft, Vatical Entertainment, 2000)* * Bomberman Quest * Bubble Bobble (Taito, Metro3D, 1999) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (GameBrains, THQ, 2000)* * Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 3 * Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 4 * Bust A Move 4 (Taito, Acclaim, 1999) * Bust A Move Millennium (Taito, Acclaim, 2000)* * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Traveller's Tales, Activision, 2000) C * Caesar's Palace 2* * Cannon Fodder (Sensible Software, Codemasters, 2000)* * Carl Lewis Athletics 2000* * Carmageddon (Sales Curve Interactive, Titus Interactive, 2000)* * Casino Fun Pack * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Catwoman (Kemco, Vatical Entertainment, 1999)* * Catz* * The Soft Corp.1995 * Championship Motocross 2001 featuring Ricky Carmichael * Chase H.Q.: Secret Police (Taito, Metro3D, 1999) * Chicken Run* * Cool Bricks (Pukka Games,SCi Games, 1999)* * Commander Keen (id Software, Activision, 2001)* * Conker's Pocket Tales (Rare, 1999) * Croc: Legend of the Gobbos (Virtucraft, THQ, 2000) * Croc 2 (Natsume, THQ, 2001)* * Cruis'n Exotica (Crawfish Interactive, Midway, 2000)* * Crystalis (Nintendo, 2000)* (Ported from NES) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone Race n' Robots * Cyber Tiger Woods Golf (Xantera, Electronic Arts, 2000)* D * Dance Dance Revolution GB (Konami, 2000) * Dance Dance Revolution GB2 (Konami, 2000) * Dance Dance Revolution GB3 (Konami, 2001) * Dance Dance Revolution GB Disney Mix (Konami, 2001) * Oha Star Dance Dance Revolution GB (Konami, 2001) * Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX (NEON Software, Acclaim, 2000)* * Deer Hunter* * Denki Blocks (Denki, Rage Software, 2001)* * Dexter's Laboratory: Robot Rampage (BAM! Entertainment, 2000)* * Digital Monsters 3 * Disney/Pixar Monsters, Inc (Natsume, Buena Vista Games, 2001)* * Disney/Pixar Toy Story 2 (Tiertex, THQ, 1999) '' * ''Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Eurocom Entertainment, THQ, 2001) ''* * ''Disney's Tarzan (Digital Eclipse, Activision, 1999)* * Disney's The Emperor's New Groove* * Disney's 102 Dalmatians (Crystal Dynamics/Digital Eclipse, Activision, 2000* * Disneys Alice in Wonderland (Digital Eclipse, Nintendo, 2001* * Disney's Aladdin (Crawfish Interactive, Ubisoft, 2000)* * Disney's Dinosaur* * Disney's The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Wild Adventure* * Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure* * Disney's Toy Story Racer (Tiertex, Activision, 2001)* * Diva Starz: Mall Mania (DICE, Vivendi Universal Games, 2001) * Dogz* * Donkey Kong Country (Rare, Nintendo, 2000) (ported from SNES)* * Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong (Rare, Nintendo, 2000) (ported from GB)* * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers (Ubi Soft, 2000)* * Doug's Big Game* * Dracula: Crazy Vampire * Dragon Ball Fight 2002 (no oficial) * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Dance * Dragon Tales Adventure * Dragon Tales: Dragon Wings* * Dragon Warrior I & II (Enix, 2000) (Ported from NES) * Dragon Warrior III (Enix, 2000)* (Ported from NES) * Dragon Warrior Monsters (Tose, Enix, 2000) * Dragon Warrior Monsters II: Cobi's Journey (Enix, 2001) * Dragon Warrior Monsters II: Tara's Adventure (Enix, 2001) * Dragon's Lair (Digital Eclipse, Capcom, 2001)* * Driver (Crawfish Interactive, Infogrames, 2000)* * Duke Nukem (Torus Games, Atari, 1999)* * The Dukes of Hazzard* E * Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 the Galaxy (David A. Palmer Productions, Crave Entertainment, 1999) * ECW Hardcore Revolution (Acclaim, 2000)* * Elmo in Grouchland * ESPN International Track & Field (Konami, 2000)* * ESPN National Hockey Night (Konami, 2001)* * ET and the Cosmic Garden * ET Digital Companion * ET Escape From Planet Earth * European Super League (Aqua Pacific, Virgin Interactive, 2001)* (Europe only) F * F-1 Championship Season 2000* * F-18 Thunder Strike* * The Fish Files (7th Sense, MC2-Microïds, 2001)* * Fisher Price Rescue Heroes Fire Frenzy* * The Flintstones Starring in Burgertime in Bedrock (Conspiracy Entertainment, Swing! Entertainment, 2000) * Flipper and Lopaka * ''Force 21 (Code Monkeys, Red Storm Entertainment, 2000)* * Formula One 2000* * Frogger * Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge* G * Galaga* * Galaxian * Game & Watch Gallery 2 (Tose, Nintendo, 1998) * Game & Watch Gallery 3 (Tose, Nintendo, 2000) * Gex: Enter the Gecko (David A. Palmer Productions, Crave Entertainment, 1998) * Gex: Deep Cover Gecko* * Ghosts'n Goblins (Capcom, 1999) * Gladiator * Gobs of Games* * Godzilla: The Series-Monster Wars* * Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado (Planet Interactive, Ubi Soft, 2000)* * Golden Goal (Tarantula Studios, Take-Two Interactive, 1999) * Grand Theft Auto (Tarantula Studios, Take-Two Interactive, 2000) - UK: DMG-AOAP-EUR * Grand Theft Auto 2 (Tarantula Studios, Rockstar Games, 2000)* * Gremlins Unleashed * The Grinch (Konami, 2000)* H * Halloween Racer* * Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!* * Hands of Time (videogame) * Harley Davidson: Race Across America* * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets* * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Harvest Moon 2 - UK: DMG-BM2P-EUR-1 * Harvest Moon 3* * Hello Kitty's Cube Frenzy * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys* * Heroes of Might and Magic* * Heroes of Might and Magic 2* * Hexcite* * Hollywood Pinball* * Hot Wheels Stunt Track Driver * Hoyle Card Games* * Hoyle Casino* I * Indiana Jones y la Máquina Infernal 3D* * Inspector Gadget* * International Superstar Soccer '99 (Konami, 1999) * International Superstar Soccer 2000 (Konami, 2000)* J * Jeff Gordon Team XS Racing * Jeremy McGrath's Supercross 2000* * Jim Henson's Muppets* * Joshua & the Battle of Jericho * Jumpstart Dino Adventure Field Trip * Jurassic Boy 2 K * Keitai Denjū Telefang - Power Version * ''Keitai Denjū Telefang - Speed Version * ''Kelly Club House Fun * ''Ken Griffey Jr's Slugfest* * Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble* * Klax* * Klustar* * Knockout Kings* * Konami GB Collection Vol.1 * Konami GB Collection Vol.2 * Konami GB Collection Vol.3 * Konami GB Collection Vol.4 * Konami GB Collection Vol.5 * Konami GB Collection Vol.6 * Konami GB Collection Vol.7 * Konami GB Collection Vol.8 * Konami GB Collection Vol.9 * Konami GB Collection Vol.10 * Konami GB Collection Vol.11 * Konami GB Collection Vol.12 * Konami GB Collection Vol.13 * Konami GB Collection Vol.14 * Konami GB Collection Vol.15 * Konami GB Collection Vol.16 * Konami GB Collection Vol.17 * Konami GB Collection Vol.18 * Konami GB Collection Vol.19 * Konami GB Collection Vol.20 * Konami GB Collection Vol.21 * Konami GB Collection Vol.22 * Konami GB Collection Vol.23 * Konami GB Collection Vol.24 * Konami GB Collection Vol.25 * Konami GB Collection Vol.26 * Koto Battle: Tengai no Moribito * Kuto Taito L * The Land Before Time* * Las Vegas Cool Hand * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages* * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons* * Lego Alpha Team* * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge* * Lego Racers* * Lego Stunt Rally* * Lemmings* * Lemmings & Oh No! More Lemmings* * Lil' Monsters * The Little Mermaid 2: Pinball Frenzy* * Little Nicky* * Lógica* * Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes Collector: Alert!* * Looney Tunes: Carrot Crazy * Looney Tunes Racing* * Looney Tunes Twouble! * Lucky Luke* * Lufia: The Legend Returns* M * M & M's Mini Madness* * Maddeb NFL 1999* * Madden NFL 2000* * Madden NFL 2001* * Madden NFL 2002* * Magical Drop* * Magical Tetris Challenge* * Magi-Nation* * Marble Madness* * Mario Golf* - UK: CGB-AWXP-EUR * Mario Tennis* * Marvin Strikes Back* * Mary Kate and Ashley Crush Course * Mary Kate and Ashley Pocket Planner * Mary Kate and Ashley Winner's Circle* * Mask of Zorro* * Mat Hoffman BMX Pro Racer* * Matchbox Construction Zone * Matchbox Emergency Patrol* * Medarot 2 (Solo en japón) * Medarot 3 (Solo en japón) * Medarot 4 (Solo en japón) * Mega Man Xtreme (Rockman X Cyber Mission in Japan) * Mega Man Xtreme 2 (Rockman X2 Soul Eraser in Japan)* * Men in Black 2* * Metal Gear: Ghost Babel (Metal Gear Solid in the US & Europe)* - UK: CGB-BMSP-EUR * Metal Walker * Mia Hamm Soccer Shootout* * Mickey's Racing Adventure* * Mickey's Speedway USA* * Micro Machines 1&2 Twin Turbo* * Micro Machines V3* * Microsoft Entertainment Pak * Microsoft Pinball Arcade* * Microsoft Puzzle Collection* * Millennium Winter Sports* * Minnie & Friends: Yume no Kuni o Sagashite* * Missile Command* * Mission: Impossible (Rebellion Developments, Infogrames, 2000)* * Mobile Golf * ''Monster Rancher Explorer* * Montezuma's Return * Mortal Kombat 4 * Motocross Maniacs 2 * Mr. Driller* * Mr. Nutz* * MTV Sports: BMX* * MTV Sports: Pure Ride* * MTV Sports: Skateboarding* * The Mummy* * Mummy Returns]* N * NASCAR 2000* * NASCAR Challenge* * NASCAR Heat* * NASCAR Racers* * NBA Showtime* * NBA Hoopz* * NBA Jam '99* * NBA Jam 2001* * NFL Blitz 2000* * NFL Blitz 2001* * NHL Blades of Steel '99* * NHL Blades of Steel 2000* * Nicktoons Racing* * NSYNC: Get to the Show O * Oddworld Adventures II * O'Leary Manager 2000* * Other Life: Azure Dreams* P * Painter (Rocket Games, 2000) * Paperboy* * Perfect Dark* * Pitfall: Beyond the Jungle * Player Manager 2001* * Playmobil Laura* * Pocket Bomberman* * Pocket GT Racer * Pocket Soccer* * Pokémon Card GB2 * Pokémon Cristal* * Pokémon Blue * Pokémon Oro * Pokémon Pinball * Pokémon Puzzle Challenge* * Pokémon Red * Pokémon Plata * Pokémon Trading Card Game * Pokémon Yellow * Polaris Snocross* * Pong* * Power Quest * Power Rangers Time Force* * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue* * Power Spike Pro Beach Volleyball* * The Powerpuff Girls: Bad Mojo Jojo* * The Powerpuff Girls: Battle Him* * The Powerpuff Girls: Paint the Townsville Green* * Project S-11* * Pro Darts* * Pro Pool* * Puchi Carat * Puzzled* Q * Q*Bert* * Quest for Camelot * Quest: Fantasy Challenge R * R-Type DX * Rainbow Six* * Rampage: World Tour * Rampage 2: Universal Tour* * Rainbow Islands* * Rampart (arcade game)* * Rats! * Rayman* * Rayman 2 * Razor Freestyle Scooter* * Ready 2 Rumble (Crawfish Interactive, Midway, 1999)* * Resident Evil Gaiden* * Reservoir Rat * Return of the Ninja* * Revelations: The Demon Slayer * Rhino Rumble* * Road Champs: BXS Stunt Biking* * Road Rash* * Robopon Star Version* * Robopon Sun Version* * RoboCop* * Rocket Power: Gettin Air* * Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter* * Ronaldo V-Soccer * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths & Legends* * Rox * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie* * Rugrats: Totally Angelica* * Rush 2049* S * Sabrina the Animated Series: Spooked!* * Sabrina the Animated Series: Zapped!* * Scooby Doo! Classic Creep Capers* * Sesame Street Sports* * Sgt Rock: On the Frontline* * Shantae * Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarding * Shrek: Fairytale Freakdown* * The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror* - UK: CGB-BNOP-EUR * Smurfs Nightmare* * Snoopy Tennis* * Snow Cross* * Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * Space Invaders * Space Marauder* * Space Station Silicon Valley * Spawn* * Spider-Man* * Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six* * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of the Lost Spatula * Spy vs. Spy* * Star Wars Episode I: Obi-Wan's Adventures * Star Wars: Episode I Racer* * Star Wars: Yoda Stories * Stranded Kids * Street Fighter Alpha* * Stuart Little The Journey Home * Super Breakout * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe* - UK: CGB-AHYP-EUR (Ported from NES) * Survival Kids T * Taxi 2 * axi 3 * Tazmanian Devil: Munching Madness * Teck Deck Skateboarding* * Test Drive Cycles* * Test Drive Le Mans* * Tetris DX * Three Lions (Tarantula Studios, Take-Two Interactive, 1999) * Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Saves the Day* * Tiny Toon Adventures: Dizzy's Candy Quest* * Thunderbirds* * TOCA; Touring Car Championship* - UK: CGB-BTCP-EUR * Toki Tori* * Tom and Jerry in Mouse Attacks * Tomb Raider* * Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword* * Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt* * Tonic Trouble* (Europe only) * Tonka Construction Site * Tonka Raceway* * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater* * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2* * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3* * Toobin'* * Toonsylvania* * Top Gear Pocket* * Top Gear Pocket 2* * Top Gun: Firestorm*- UK: CGB-BICP-EUR * Towers: Lord Baniff's Deceit* * Toy Story Racer* * Trick Boarder* * Trouballs* * Turok 2: Seeds of Evil * Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion* * Turok: Rage Wars* * Tweety's High Flying Adventure* U * UEFA 2000* * Ultimate Fighting Championship* * Ultimate Paintball* * UNO V * Vegas Games* * Vigilante 8* * VIP* * V-Rally* - UK: CGB-AVYP-UKV * V-Rally '99* W * Wacky Races* * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour* * Wario Land II * Wario Land 3* * Warlocked* * Warriors of Might and Magic* * WCW Mayhem* * Wendy: Every Witch Way* * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: 2* * Wild Thornberry's Rambler* * Winnie the Pooh Adventures* * Woody Woodpecker* * Woody Woodpecker Racing* * World Destruction League: Thunder Tanks* * The World Is Not Enough* * Worms: Armageddon* * WWF: Attitude* * WWF: Betrayal* * WWF: WrestleMania 2000* X * X-Men: Mutant Academy* * X-Men: Mutant Wars* * X-Men: Wolverine's Rage* * X-Treme Sports* * X-Treme Wheels * Xena: Warrior Princess* Y * Yars' Revenge* * Yogi Bear: Great Balloon Blast* * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories* Z * Zebco Fishing* * Zoboomafoo: Playtime in Zobooland Véase también * Lista de videojuegos de Game Boy * Lista de videojuegos de Game Boy Advance * Lista de videojuegos de Super Game Boy Enlaces Externos * About.com Guide to Game Boy Categoría:Game Boy Color Categoría:Listas de videojuegos